


And A Dollop Of Honey

by LotusRox



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, not my standard fare, seriously this is super cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusRox/pseuds/LotusRox
Summary: The last time Credence had been this ill had been back in 1918, when the Spanish Flu had been so close to taking him, he had actually looked forward to it.How could he not be in the best possible mood, really.





	And A Dollop Of Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to start uploading all these little scraps of fic I've got lying around at [The Garden of Forking Paths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982936). But this one's going in its own post because it's in the same verse than my other Thesivaldence fic so~

* * *

 

 

 

Credence was no stranger to pain, but the last time he had been this ill had been back in 1918, when the Spanish Flu had been so close to taking him, he had actually looked forward to it.

 

The fact he was in a position to joke about it nowadays was a tell of how much things had changed.

 

"Isn't that a bit morbid, baby?" Theseus asked as he helped him wipe his sweaty forehead - as if he were a total stranger to what Graves called _trenches humor_. Credence huffed a laugh that quickly dissolved into coughing - but once it subsided, he hid both his stuffy nose and his dizzy smile behind the handkerchief he'd been Scourgifying nonstop since the previous night.

 

"But I'm a dying man" he rasped, and whether the twinkling in his eyes was the fever or something else, well. It was hard to tell - His _everything_  was aching. "And I've been behaving. Letting you take care of me. "

 

"You better keep it up. I just got here."

 

"I think I remember the Healers having to restrain you last time."

 

God, but he'd missed this man. Credence couldn't help but mirror Theseus' mischievous, bright grin when he said, "I get antsy when I'm all tied up like that, without doing anything else. You know this."

 

"You and Perce are the lousiest patients."

 

Both of them felt the crack in the wards of their home half a second before the aforementioned man materialized right by the foot of the bed. It was the only reason Credence didn't gasp in surprise, and keeled over again.

 

"You called?" Graves deadpanned as a greeting, teasing. He kissed Theseus, and carefully presented Credence with a little bag with three differently-colored potions, each one labeled in tiny cursive. "Why were you trying to toughen it out alone? You know we would've gotten home in an instant if you had sent us a message."

 

"Important mission" Credence mumbled, and straightened up. He reached for his reading glasses on the nightstand to decipher the writing on the bottles. "Didn't want to bother youse."

 

Graves' hand set on top of his, stroking his knuckles as if he could heal his flu through touch alone. "One day" he said, "we'll manage to make you believe how much you matter."

 

Credence lowered his gaze, those words turning into something soft and shimmery inside his veins. He lifted it up again at the sound of Theseus murmuring an  _Accio Honey_  - and tapping his wand against his cup to warm the tea, before pouring a dollop of gold inside.

 

"Here" he said. "I've got no clue what the others are, but I see Pepper-Up, and that one's nasty."

 

"I'll be good" and was it  _weird,_ this much joy right now? He lifted the vial with his name as if it were a glass.

 

"You always are, my boy" Graves kissed between his eyebrows. "Drink up."

 

"To your health" Credence managed to sass still, and downed the vial like a shot, making a face once he'd swallowed. He rushed for the tea, and while it helped the sour, herbal taste of mandrake go down, there wasn't much to do about the steam immediately starting to pour out of his ears.

 

"Shouldn't that have been to his own?" Theseus asked, suddenly cautious. Graves shook his head.

 

"The others are for us" he explained, and the Brit's eyebrows almost disappeared towards his hairline. "Preventive ones."

 

"Sacrifices one does for love" he sighed, pouting to underline how much of a joke it was.  He clapped Graves' back, reaching for the vials and offering him one. "Well thought."

 

How could Credence not be in the best possible mood, really. Both his lovers preferred actions to words.

 

 _'We're still sharing the bed.'_  
_'We missed you too.'_  
_'Let us stay close to you.'_

 

He knew his potions. It was going to be a long night before the Pepper-up finished chasing the flu out of his system.

 

Looking at these two men he loves, he felt better already.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This melted my teeth as I wrote it, so. I kinda really hope you like it as much as I did, guys :'3 ♥


End file.
